


period can be fun

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan did not sign up for this. [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeonghan, Double Penetration, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Rimming, Soulmate AU, a lil bit of making out, and a lil bit of oppa and daddy kink??????, eyes au, is it smut, maybe smut, smut in second chap, still in second chap tho, would you like that????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Usually, periods aren't fun because cravings, mood swings and etc. But in this world, periods are so much fun.ORGyuHanWoo getting it on.





	1. cuddles because we need to

Jeonghan coughed around when he regained his consciousness. Jisoo was there and fetched him a glass of water, perching beside him as he watched his best friend warily. The bobbed haired boy sighed and looked blankly at the white wall, snickering to himself; at this point, Jisoo was sure that his best friend had just turned crazy. He hummed, “Jeonghan? Are you alright?” His best friend nodded and looked to him, his eyes still blank.

“Jisoo-ya,” he voiced out, eyes were light pinks. “Are my eyes really pink?” Jisoo sighed and sat up on the stool beside the bed, “They are bright pink, lighter than your mother’s; they look pretty, honestly.” Jeonghan chuckled and let Jisoo’s hands wondered to graze his eyes, “I am always pretty, remember when you thought I was a girl and had a pretty hard crush on me?”

Jisoo patted his cheek gently, a slight rosa bloomed on his cheeks, “I was _ten_ , Jeonghan.” Jeonghan laughed and played with Jisoo’s fingers, there was a single simple silver band on his ring finger, “You still love me more than Seungcheol, don’t you?” Jisoo shrugged his shoulder, “Meh.”

“Oh, and I just dreamt about having two soulmates.” Jisoo sighed and rolled his eyes, _of_ _course_ his best friend would think it was a dream, “Nah, there they are, in the doorway.” Jeonghan looked towards the white doorway, he suggested that they were in the campus’ clinic by the surreal whiteness around him, and caught two giant boys with a concern look in their eyes; the _more_ giant one was waving at him with a grin.

There was a silence and Jeonghan waved back, he mused when the golden haired one physically lit up and pulled the other’s shirt (the other was smiling at the golden haired), before looking at his friend’s lilac pairs, “I need my mom.”

Jisoo just smiled as he handed him his phone.

* * *

Mingyu widened his eyes as he side-hugged Wonwoo, voice a whisper as they watched their _final piece_ called his mother with his friend’s phone, “Oh my God, Hyung. We finally found him, _him_. And he is _soooo_ beautiful.” Wonwoo chuckled deeply, eyes finding purchase at the bobbed haired with a pair of dark pink orbs, much like _theirs_ , “He is, indeed.” They watched as their soulmate pushed his bangs out of his face, lips moving so much and stopping when he heard his mom’s answers. His best friend looked at their way and nodded a bit, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

They smiled back and stood a little straighter when the bobbed haired nodded and breathed a, “Yeah, yeah. I love you too, Mom.” He stood up after giving his lilac-eyed friend’s phone back and strode to them, chiding a little by his lack of height and extending his right hand to them, a smile playing on his lips, “Nice to meet you? Am Yoon Jeonghan.”

Mingyu, ever the eager, took his hand and shook it lightly, “Hello, my name is Kim Mingyu and this frowny little thing here is Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes but smiled, “Nice to meet you, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan fiddled with his thumb and looked downwards, “Um, are you okay if you meet my mom after school? She really wants to meet the two of you.” The two of them nodded and Jisoo took a picture, Jeonghan’s mother _really_ wanted to see her possible sons-in-law.

“By the way, that fucktard behind is my best friend, Hong Jisoo or Josh of The Garbage,” Jeonghan said, completely ignoring Jisoo’s pointed ‘hey!’. “Sorry for the first meet up, aye? Wanna grab some pre-dinner with me? Now, because according to Hong Jisoos the last class already over?” Jeonghan sighed, looking to them under his lashes, “Wanna go?”

Jisoo cheered when the two boys hauled his friend by the arms and simply walked, sandwiching Jeonghan in the process.

* * *

 

Mama Yoon was ecstatic when Jeonghan came home, bringing his light pink soulmates on his heels. They introduced each other and stared in awe when the shorter of the three literally exhaled all of the foods Mama Yoon gave them. She sighed and shrugged at the two’s direction as if saying ‘what could you do’. They fell into a lengthy conversations about anything, (“Oh, ooh! You guys wanna see how adorably dork my munchkin is?”–Mama Yoon. “Oh my God, Mooom! No, no, no! And stop calling me _munchkin_ and stop putting some meat agai– _Moooom_.”–Jeonghan. “This is for your body, Hannie. You are still in the age of growing.” –Mama Yoon. “Yeah and by growing you meant making Jisoo sings praises to my ass again. Then, thank you very much.”–Jeonghan ). Their plates were almost empty when they heard the front door being opened and a gentle voice traveled to their ears, “Hon, do we have some visitors?”

“Ah, welcome back, Honey,” Mama Yoon hugged the tall man and Jeonghan hummed around with his full mouth, waving his chopsticks. Mingyu and Wonwoo stood up, shoulders pushed behind as they bowed politely at the other attendants. Papa Yoon was a gentle dad, they presumed, and his humor was a little higher than his own son, which he bragged about it and laughed boomingly when his pretty son threatened to throw his silverwares.

Mingyu and Wonwoo had the best night of their lives and could see that, little by little, Jeonghan was closing the distance between the three of them. They stared lovingly at the pretty boy between them, his eyes were closed and his breath even; the long lashes were making shadows on his dusted cheeks. They were having a conversation, the two of them with Jeonghan’s parents, Jeonghan was sitting beside the two giant boys listening and nodding off. His mother looked at him and smiled, letting his son be comforted by the two’s presence besides him.

“Gyu-ah, Woo-ah, we were enthralled and pitied you a little by your story. But, if I can ask, can I be very selfish to ask you two to look over my son? Although, he was older than the two of you, his mind is that of a five-year old child. Hence why we take care of him dearly,” Papa Yoon looked at them gently, his eyes zeroed on his pretty son lovingly. Mingyu and Wonwoo nodded with Wonwoo answering, Mingyu pushed Jeonghan’s head to his shoulder, letting Wonwoo said whatever in his mind, “Of course, Mr and Mrs. Yoon. We will take care of Jeonghan.”

* * *

 

Seungcheol howled passionately when a bony fist collided with his shoulder in a _whump_ , beside him, an angry Jeonghan was staring at him fumingly. Jisoo sighed and calmed his best friend by rubbing his tensed shoulders, burying his nose at Jeonghan’s now lilac long hair, it reached his collarbone, “Calm down, Hannie.” Seungcheol turned and looked at his other half, feeling betrayed, “What the fuck, Josh? He was the one who _hurt_ me!” Jisoo gave him a pointed look, half accusing half pitying, “You know how Jeongie feels about his food, Cheol. And beside,” he turned to Jeonghan, who stuffed his mouth with his half-eaten taco. “Are you in your _period_?”

( _Period_ here is not blood that came out of your reproductive system. In here, period is more like _heat_ but with some mood swings, craving, and whatnots; mkay, they are a little too alike with _our period_. But, the symptoms for each person is different; for Jeonghan here, craving for salty foods and mood swings, usually mad-angry-pouting and a _little bit_ too clingy. Jisoo, sadness constantly and sweet teeth; Jisoo doesn’t like sweet foods usually. Mingyu, cries about everything. Wonwoo, gets sick constantly. Usually, they get their period if they are near their birth dates.)

Jeonghan’s answers came out grumbled and he curled towards Jisoo, seeking warmth at his best friend. Jisoo laughed quietly and let his palms rubbed Jeonghan’s back, humming because Jeonghan likes it best when there was vibration that traveled to his body. Jisoo ignored his other half’s whining and searched for his pretty friend’s soulmates, they came in the right time and instantly at Jeonghan’s back when they spotted Jisoo waving at them with Jeonghan curling in his embrace.

“Period,” Jisoo had whispered and they nodded in understanding, gathering the long haired boy to their arms. Jisoo scooted to his boyfriend and took Seungcheol’s head to his shoulder, sighing gently when Seungcheol snuggled deeper. Jeonghan whined as he was taken into Mingyu’s arms by his armpits, Wonwoo took his legs and put them on his lap while Mingyu let Jeonghan snuggled to his shoulder. Wonwoo began massaging his legs and Mingyu just rubbed his back, Jeonghan sighed deeply and rubbed his cheek, his eyes drooping steadily.

“Aw, now he’s cute,” Seungcheol chirped when he stared at a half-down Jeonghan in Mingyu’s embrace. Jisoo smacked his head right across, ignoring the high pitched whine of his boyfriend, “He’s so clingy when he’s in period.” Wonwoo smiled and stared at the long-haired boy’s head, “I don’t really mind it. He’s so cute when he doesn’t threat anyone.” Mingyu snorted but agreed, “Yeah, I agree with Wonwoo-hyung. He’s too scary when he would threat anyone in sight.”

Mingyu mocked as he made a sound in pain when Jeonghan decided to smack his chest gently, grumbling from his shoulder, “I heard that, Gyu.” Mingyu chuckled and shushed him.

* * *

The night was great, to some extent.

They had been alone in the Kim’s household, Mr and Mrs. Kim had told them that they would be gone until midnight and Mrs. Kim told them to take good care of the sleeping Jeonghan when she heard that the pretty boy was in his period. Mingyu’s dad sent the two of them an obscene wink that made Mingyu whined _Daaaaddd_ and Wonwoo blushed. The two of them hurried to their car as they realized that they had been late a couple of minutes. Mama Kim pecked them on their foreheads and ran as fast as she could with high heels on. “Wear protection, Kids!” Papa Kim waved and laughed when his son flipped him two rude fingers while Wonwoo sat and settled Jeonghan on his lap.

Jeonghan yawned and blinked his eyes opened, examining his surrounding as he registered himself. Wonwoo cooed at his scrunched face while Mingyu went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. “Is this your place?” Jeonghan asked, his brows knotted when he realized his voice croaking. Wonwoo hummed, combing Jeonghan’s hair back, “Wanna sleep some more?” Jeonghan shook his head like a child and proceeded to let his head fell to Wonwoo’s shoulder again.

“Here, Hannie.” Jeonghan let Mingyu placed the tip of the glass on his lips and opened his mouth, drinking the clear substance as he latched into Wonwoo. Mingyu brought the glass down after it was all drunk. Jeonghan continued his ministration at getting comfy by tightening his thighs around Wonwoo’s torso. Mingyu went around as he faced Jeonghan, grinning and tapping his lips. Jeonghan giggled and puckered his lips, sighing when Mingyu’s pressed against him innocently.

Well, it was innocent at first, before Wonwoo suddenly snaked his hand inside Jeonghan’s clothes and Mingyu’s teeth nibbled his bottom lip sensually. Jeonghan moaned, opening his lips and closed his eyes as Mingyu’s tongue explored his cavern and Wonwoo’s lips sucked on his pale neck. Yep, certainly gonna be a long night.


	2. found something interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story, they fucked.
> 
> And apparently, Jeonghan has kinks that they have to talk about. After they sleep well and enough of course. 
> 
> (Plus, Mingyu's parents are curious.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yUP, HERE'S THE SIN and its my first time writing smut so bear with me, mkay?

Jeonghan oomphed when Wonwoo lifted him by his butt, letting the other explored his mouth almost animalistic. Mingyu pressed behind him, slotting himself on Jeonghan’s back and grinding his half-hard erection between Jeonghan’s ass while pressing butterfly kisses on the oldest’ pale neck. The rosa quickly bloomed to red and stood out against the pale skin, Mingyu rumbled happily while taking Jeonghan’s lobe to his mouth, nibbling and tugging at it.

When Wonwoo had had enough of his now swollen lips and made way to his adam’s apple, Jeonghan mumbled helplessly, “Bed, bed, _bed_.” His head rolled helplessly, hair and himself _falling apart_ by the hands of his two eager soulmates. Wonwoo chuckled and shared a few pecks with Mingyu before winking and said with _deepdeep_ voice, “Let’s go to the bed.” Mingyu rumbled happily and tugged at Jeonghan’s hair lightly, kissing his swollen lips. Jeonghan’s body was on fire when Wonwoo decided to wreck him apart with his voice, Jeonghan was in too deep that he just kept moaning and panting.

* * *

 

“Sweetheart.” Jeonghan whined, head shaking as he made grabby hands at _anyone_ to just be with him, his body really needed his two soulmates to tame the fire within. He heard someone cooed low in their throat, he didn’t know or _care_ who it was, and _finally_ someone took his hands and looped it around their neck; skin on skin, no barrier. He moaned at the contact because his skin felt scorched and that someone, _Mingyu_ , pulled him until he sat up so Wonwoo could slot behind him, erection between his asscheeks.

“Oh, _babe_ ,” Wonwoo sounded downright _sinful_ and he felt himself shivering at the sound. “You look delectable like this. All drool and want. We can’t wait to take you. Make you _ours_ , Hannie.” Mingyu chuckled when he saw Jeonghan’s face, his pink eyes dazed and his lips fell open, “Look at him, Wonwoo-hyung. His cute dick just _twitched_.” Mingyu licked a stripe on the pretty boy’s throat, body shivering when he heard Jeonghan’s moaned, “So gorgeous for us, aren’t you?” At the sound of dominance, Jeonghan’s system just _failed_ , “Yes, _yes, yes._ ” He grinded his ass and erection and pleased at the sounds of his two soulmates made when he did it.

Wonwoo managed a growl, “Fuck, Jeonghan, _babe_. Gonna wreck you, gonna _ruin_ your pretty ass.” Mingyu growled at it, pink eyes lit up as he engulfed Jeonghan’s erection with his palm, tugging at it at a slow pace that make Jeonghan almost crazy because _not enough, not enough_. “No, _no, no!_ ” He chanted and looked behind where Wonwoo looked at him with fire. “Take _me_! Hurry! Too _hot_!” Wonwoo gave him a lopsided smirk, palm skimming Jeonghan’s sides and eyes lighting up as Jeonghan unraveled in front of him. He nibbled on Jeonghan’s lobe after creating a pretty big hickey on his nape, “You want us to take you raw, Sweetie? No condoms? Just _skin_?” Jeonghan nodded against him, lips panting and almost _screamed_ when Mingyu decided to fuck it and sucked Jeonghan.

Wonwoo, not satisfied at the answer, squeezed harder at Jeonghan’s globes and teased his rim, “I need an _answer_ , Jeonghan. Answer me, _now_.” Jeonghan screamed as he yanked Mingyu’s blue hair, back arching, “ _Yes, yes, yes_! I want it _raw_! Please, Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu-ya! Please!” Mingyu hummed around his erection and hollowed his cheeks to suck Jeonghan, but his hand prevented him to come that made Jeonghan’s tears sprung. Mingyu quickly released his lips and scrambled to wipe his tears, “Are you okay, Hyung? Are you okay?” Jeonghan nodded and pulled Mingyu to kiss him sloppily, “Please, _please_. I wanna come, now.”

Mingyu, thinking that Jeonghan was okay, clucked his tongue in a mock disappointment, “Wonwoo-hyung, now he’s demanding. Should we leave him like this? We could take care of ourselves.” Wonwoo stopped his ministration at Jeonghan’s ass, his heart fluttered at the pained sounds Jeonghan gave them both, “I guess? I was just thinking to _take_ you and you were demanding? I’m disappointed.” Jeonghan scrambled and stretched his arms to get a hold of Wonwoo, his tears were on his flushed cheeks and he shook his head, “No, no. I am sorry, so sorry.” Mingyu cooed as Jeonghan let out a sniffle, gathering his on-period lover into his arms, “You were talking to who, Jeongie? Me or Wonwoo-hyung?”

“The two of you,” the oldest answered, his hand then pointed to Mingyu then Wonwoo. “Oppa, Daddy.” Mingyu and Wonwoo were stunned but decided to shrug it off, prioritizing Jeonghan first. “Kay, kay, Pumpkin,” Wonwoo said, pulling Jeonghan’s legs to stretch between them, slapping the other’s ass gently. “Suck Oppa’s dick for me, Sweetcheeks? Can you do that for Daddy?” Jeonghan scrambled and stared in awe at Mingyu’s erection before gave it kitten licks at the head and little by little engulfed the shaft with his warm mouth, lips red and stretched at the girth. His hand covered the base where his mouth couldn’t fit. Mingyu groaned loudly at the sight, hand tugging the lilac strands gently, “Yes, good boy. _Good_.”

Wonwoo made himself busy by preparing Jeonghan, he squeezed the cheeks apart to see the gaping hole between it and grinned to himself. He teased the rim, circling it with the pads of his thumb and drowning at Jeonghan’s muffled moans and groans; he could tell that Mingyu was holding himself pretty well. Jeonghan looked up through his lashes when he felt Mingyu’s erection twitched against his tongue, “Oppa, gonna come?” Mingyu’s world crumbled at his name but held it completely as he slowly went out from Jeonghan’s mouth, “No, Bunbun. I wanna come _inside_. Spread your legs for Daddy and Oppa, won’t you?” Jeonghan moaned eagerly, spreading his legs as Wonwoo’s fingers invaded his mouth. Wonwoo scooted to give Mingyu space, the younger didn’t waste any time to get Jeonghan’s legs on his shoulders as he nosed the rim, giving it a tentative lick before diving in.

Jeonghan couldn’t do anything instead of whining in high pitch around Wonwoo’s fingers. Wonwoo slipped a finger inside Jeonghan’s hole, licking his lips when the hole swallowed him almost instantly. “Daddy, Oppa, _please_. I can’t take this no more.” Mingyu retracted his tongue, around his lips were spit and dried pre-come, he slapped the ass gently, “Kay then, babe. Here, to my lap.” Wonwoo retracted his finger and slotted himself in front of Jeonghan, their limbs a tangled mess. “Lube?” Jeonghan shook his head and mouthed at the dark-haired neck, “It’s enough. I want you two.”

Mingyu chuckled, massaging Jeonghan’s butt, “Patience, Dear. I’m gonna go first, Hyung?” Wonwoo nodded and combed Jeonghan’s hair away from his flushed face, giving a single peck on the other’s nose. Jeonghan moaned as Mingyu slowly bottomed up, the act caused the fire within him getting heavy again and he felt himself flying. Wonwoo cradled his face and kissed him sloppily, “Can you make room for Daddy, Jeonghan-ya? Can you take my cock beside Oppa’s?”

Not trusting his voice because his head was _breaking_ , he nodded and Wonwoo took a cherry-flavored lube, underneath a pillow, and lubed his erection heavily, not wanting to hurt the oldest. He tugged at his hardness a few time before motioning Mingyu to took Jeonghan up so he could slide in easily. The time he nudged his head in, the burn made Jeonghan blinked his eyes as tears start to run again. Jeonghan whined and scrunched his face in discomfort. Mingyu showered him with kisses while Wonwoo groaned deeply and quickly bottomed up, shushing Jeonghan as the two of them tried not to _pound_.

“Shit, _tight_.” And then the two of them began pounding when Jeonghan wriggled his ass, sobbing a broken ‘full’ before downright _screaming_ when the two of them set a ruthless place. Jeonghan came unexpectedly fast and hard, whining as his soulmates kept abusing him with hard pace at his overstimulation body. Jeonghan just chanted, “Full, full, so full. So deep, I can’t–Ah! D-daddy, Oppa! Too _deep_! I can’t–AH!” And then he came again, clenching at the two erections inside him hard. Mingyu and Wonwoo both groaned and pressed at Jeonghan’s prostate as they painted his abused hole’s wall with white and thick substance.

“You’ve done so good for us, babe. Sleep well,” was the last thing Jeonghan heard before he succumbed to his tiredness.

* * *

 

“I win! Eat that, Dear!”

Papa Kim sighed in defeat as he handed his wife a few bills, the two ignored the glares that his son and Wonwoo send to the two of them. Jeonghan’s face flushed adorably as he fiddled with his thumbs. Mingyu threw his hands in the air, “You _bet_ on if we wear condoms or not? That’s _personal_!” Mama Kim ughed dramatically and then looked to the three of them, “By the way, any kinks? Jeonghannie?” Wonwoo groaned and shook his head, pulling Jeonghan on his feet to let the youngest dealt with his own parents. Mingyu threw a disappointed glare, “Wonwoo-hyung! You cheater! And don’t you _dare_ , Mom, Dad? You are more disgusting!”

Papa Kim waved at his son’s accusation and gripped the table in anticipation, “So, kinks or no.” Mingyu sighed dejectedly and nodded, “Oppa and Daddy.” He couldn’t lie to his parents, okay?! Papa Kim punched the air, “Yes! I won! Where’s my money, Dear?” Mama Kim grumbled and pointed an accusing glare towards his son, “You are too kinky for your own good!” Mingyu groaned and went to his soulmaes’ sides, ignoring his parents argument about _who is a top and bottom and switch_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING SINNAMON ROLL WTF 
> 
> first smut but i feel so filTHY.  
> i am disgusting, smh.

**Author's Note:**

> wait for the continuation in chap 2 y'all!
> 
> i love making ppl wait, HA.


End file.
